


Starluck's Little Picture Story

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Screencaptures from the game SIMS - Kirk and Spock have some fun!(Archivist's note: if you are having trouble with images too large to comfortably view on your device, try the 'Use Creator's Style' button above.)





	Starluck's Little Picture Story

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: these artworks were originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).
> 
> Not all images from this picture story have been recovered, but we have left the captions and space to add them later should they be found.

THE SIMS

KIRK AND SPOCK HAVE SOME FUN.

By Starluck.

Spock lounges waiting for his favorite human.

| 

Jim arrives---and can't wait to eat.  
Spock, though, wants to play with fire.  
  
---|---  
  
The Captain ain't biting yet---he still wants to sing his heart out.

| 

Dinner is over and our boys party  
  
Jim can't leave Spock alone on the dance floor

| 

... but the Vulcan insists on showing his stuff  
  
"Nice abs," Jim thinks. He can't wait to touch them.

| 

But it's Spock who touches himself first. There's something attractive about a Vulcan caressing himself.  
  
Jim joins again, this time in a bigger tub.

| 

Of course, this is where all these lead to.  
  
Hmmmm..

| 

Vulcan controls give away, and Spock passes out from the sheer pleasure  
  
Of course, Jim won't let him get away that easy.

| 

Spock surrenders to the inevitable.  
  
Jim pounces.

| 

And they finally make love  
  
.Mmmm.

| 

A fitting end to a wonderful night.


End file.
